A rude awakening
by mina101
Summary: what happens when kyo sleeps in and yuki comes to wake him up and what will it lead to.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the many sexy characters.

But um yeah my first story… Review and enjoy Thankies!!!

Kyo's Pov

_Every day it is the same damn thing me and Yuki get into a fight. Why in hell dose it have to be this way. I'm sick and tired of fighting. I want to beat him so badly but I know I can't. It is not fair… I give up (thoughts) _

"Wake up you stupid cat" A banging is heard at my door. _I'm too tired to get up and I wish everyone would just leave me alone. _A few minutes later my door slides open. And in walks Yuki. _Damnit. _"Goawayyoudamnrat," I mumble lazily at him. "No you need to get up Tohru made breakfast. And. You. Are. Going. To. Eat. It." said Yuki who had apparently woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Finally I got up the nerve and opened one of my eyes and looked over at him. "Why did she send you to wake me up?" Yuki just stood in the doorway now avoiding eye contact with me. _Is his face red….no… he cant being…? No… he is He's blushing! _"Yuki … um. Are you sick? Your face looks kind of red" Yuki shot me a glare that sent shivers up my spine. "No I'm not sick…I-uh… we should get downstairs before Tohru gets worried." he said before leaving. Yukie left me sitting on my bed dumbfounded. A few minutes later though I was downstairs and eating breakfast as if nothing had happened.

After school Yuki sat at the kitchen table working on his homework. And of course I being curious sat at the far end of the table with my head in my hand staring at him waiting for him to say something. I did not have to wait very long. Not even ten minutes later his eyebrow began to twitch… "Kyo why are you. Sitting. There staring at me!" I just sat there smiling at him. "Yuki I will stop staring at you when you tell me why you came into my room this morning blushing." "Deal?" Yuki looked back down at his work then back at me with a look that could know some one dead. "Kyo you stupid cat do you REALLY want to know?"

He said getting up and walking towards me. _O my god what have I done. _"y-yes I'm pretty sure." yoke was now right in my face our noses almost touching. "Well Kyo It.Is.None.Of.Your.Business." I grabbed the back of his neck as he was talking and pinned him to the floor. "Yuki …I…" I didn't even finish my sentence before I kissed him. We sat there blushing for what seemed like forever blushing before I realized what I did and ran up to my room.

Um well that's it for now stay tuned for meah next chapter! HOPE you enjoyed. Please review. THANKIES!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of A rude awakening.! Please forgive me for some of my grammar was off in my last chapter. Please read and review. And thank you to all who reviewed in my last chapter It was greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters.

Yuki's POV.

I woke up hours before the sun rose with a splitting headache. It was bad enough I didn't get to sleep until late. Boy was I in a bad mood. Tohru woke up a few hours after me I think I almost scared her to death. She helped me take care of my headache . But after breakfast was done she started to worry about Kyo because he wasn't downstairs yet. She asked me if I would go and wake him up and let him know breakfast was done. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. But I said sure all the same and went up to his room and knocked. No answer. So I knocked a little harder. Still no answer. Then I banged on the door saying, "wake up you stupid cat." and he still didn't answer so I let myself in. I was not prepared for what I saw. He was laying on his back with one of his arms behind his head and he was shirtless… I don't even know if he was wearing pants. I had to catch myself from staring. I suddenly felt very ashamed of my feminine body figure. "goawayyoudamnrat." Is what I heard a few minutes later snapping me back to reality. "No you need to get up Tohru made breakfast. And. You. Are. Going. To. Eat. It." I said maybe a little to harsh.

And then he opened one of his eyes and gave me this look that just made me get hot… I had to look away from him because I started to blush. "Why did she send you to wake me up?" I couldn't bear to look at him any more. "Yuki…um. Are you sick? Your face looks kind of red" _oh shit I'm blushing.. FUCK. _I then composed myself and sent him a glare. Kyo shivered from my glare. "No I'm not sick…I-uh… we should get downstairs before Tohru gets worried." I said before leaving. He followed me downstairs a few minutes later.

After a tough day at school I came home with a load of homework. And sat in the dining room to work on it. After about half an hour Kyo sat down and started staring at me. God is he annoying. After ten minutes I had had enough. "Kyo why are you. Sitting. There staring at me!" He just sat there smiling at me. "Yuki I will stop staring at you when you tell me why you came into my room this morning blushing." "Deal?" I just looked back down at me work then back at him with a look that could kill someone. "Kyo you stupid cat do you REALLY want to know?" I got up and walked towards him and before I knew it he had me on the floor and kissed me. I couldn't help but blush. I don't know if I did something wrong or what but he ran off to his room. Boy I must be stupid but I followed him. I wanted some answers and I wanted them NOW. _ I cant believe Kyo kissed me. _I finally reached his room. And knocked. No one answered. So I let myself in. Kyo lay there on his bed face down In a pillow. "um… Kyo. Are you alright." I didn't get any answer. At first. "Yuki go the fuck away. Get out of my room! NOW!" Well not what I had expected. But hey he talked to me. "kyo are you crying?" I said with a smirk. And the last thing I saw before being knocked out was a dictionary flying at me.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY TO ALL OF MY BELOVED READERS. I am very sorry for not updating for a while I have been grounded. HOW dare they. Any who.. Thanks for the reviews. munches a cookie so yeah now for the eagerly await chapter 3 OF A rude awakening please enjoy.

Chapter 3

Yuki's P.O.V.

Ouch I don't know exactly how long I was out but when I woke up I was laying on a soft bed. With an arm around me… Wait a minute. An arm around me.. What the hell.. I looked over to see to whom the arm belonged. It was Kyo. yes that's right the damn cat that threw the dictionary and knocked me out Kyo. I started to try and get the arm off of me but it held tight. "stop moving you damn rat." O great he's awake I thought and then he nuzzled into the crook of my neck before looking at me.

"hey Yuki um about what happened I'm." I didn't even let him finish his sentence he had the cutest look I had ever seen it was like a shy sleepy apologetic face and I couldn't resist it. So I shut him up with another kiss. And watched his face turn red. Holly shit do I love to see him blush. "Kyo you don't need to apologize."

"um Yuki I wasn't going to apologize for the kiss I was going to apologize for throwing the dictionary at you." he sat up and looked at me with eyes filled with an emotion within them that I had never seen before. It sent a shiver down my spine. And made an unwanted reaction in my lower area. "Yuki.. Why did you come up here? And why are you staring at me like that.." he said will moving so that he was halfway had me pinned.

"K-Kyo I wanted to make sure you were alright you have been acting kind of strange lately and I well I was worried about you." I could not break eye contact Kyo was just was to damn gorgeous.

"Yuki, you were worried about me.. But.. I always thought you hated me.. I thought that you liked Tohru.?" poor Kyo he looked so confused.

"So did I until today. " "Kyo.." I said looking away from him.

"yeah" he said with concern. that's when I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down so he was completely on top of me. "oh.. Now I get it" he said laughing as he felt my stiff member concealed in my pants.

Ok end of chapter 3. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I just had to lol. Ok well stay tuned for chapter for and let me know if you want me to write a LEMON!!


	4. Chapter 4

warning partial lemon / , i do not nor will iver own fruitsbasket or any of the characters, please read review and yeah 3 sorry for the long wait guys i went through some things in rl and forgot my account info . i hope it was worth the wait -will update again soon-

Yuki's POV.

* * *

"Yuki.. you were worried about me…? But.. I thought you hated me… I thought you liked Tohru…. Poor Kyo looked so confused.

"so did I until Today.." "Kyo.." I said looking away from him.

"Yeah..?" he said with concern in his voice. It was in that moment that I wrapped my pale arms around his tan neck and pulled him on top of me. "OH!" I am sure it was at that moment that poor Kyo felt my growing erection pressing against him. ".. now I get it" He laughed softly at me before he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against mine in a tender caress.

I couldn't believe what was happening. My born enemy was on top of me returning my feelings. The kiss which started soft and gentle turned deep and passionate. Our lips interlocked I tested the water and began to explore, our tongues wrestling for dominance.

Suddenly his warm callused hands found their way under my shirt caressing my chest tracing my lean muscled frame. Never before had anyone touched me so gently it sent shivers down my spine. A moan escaped my lips into the feverish kiss as I felt pressure and noticed Kyo was becoming aroused as well, our bulges brushing together with a pleasant friction.

Briefly we broke the kiss both of us gasping for air. I almost stopped breathing as my eyes met his. His eyes were smoldering at me, filled with lust. Our lips met again, and I slid my hands down his back and up his shirt tracing the muscle underneath, enticing a satisfying groan from him.

His body was intoxicating, slowly I broke the kiss and slipped his shirt up off of him and tossed it onto the floor before looking up at him as he hovered watching me. The sight was breathtaking. His months training with his sensei paid off, his chest and abs were sculpted with perfection, only to be accentuated by his tan skin. My heart fluttered excitedly as he gave me a rarely seen smile filled with affection. He leaned down his lips brushing against my neck as his hands worked to remove my shirt and tossed it aside.

Blushing I looked away from him trying to cover my body, only to have him move my hands back to my sides as he began to kiss his way lower briefly nipping my nipples before continuing. I held my breath at the sight before me. Was he really going to place his mouth on that part of me? My brain couldn't comprehend it. My body trembled as I felt his fingers working to unfasten the button to my jeans.

My heart pounded fiercely, a moan escaping my lips as I felt his hand pulling my aching member from the confinements of my jeans before they disappeared onto the floor. I chanced a glance down at him and caught him gazing back up at me. His face a deep red, I cannot say how much It turns me on to see him looking like that. He looked so unsure of himself. But how could I blame him he was probably just as inexperienced in this department as I was. He was looking at me as if asking a question. Slowly I nodded my head motioning that it was ok.

Just as his lips met the sensitive tip of my arousal we heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "kyo? Yuki?" it was Tohru. She must have finally made it home from her after school program. And she was headed our way.

"… shit" kyo muttered in a low whisper. Quickly he came up and kissed me. "Play along" was all he said before he tossed my cloths at me and I quickly redressed. I had just finished smoothing out the wrinkles in my cloths and brushed my fingers through my messed up hair fixing it. Kyo handed me the dictionary he had hit me with earlier. It was then that Tohru opened the bedroom door and came in.

"there you guys are! I've been looking all over for you!" she looked at us with her goofy happy grin before it clicked in her brain that kyo and I were in the same room and not trying to kill one another. "w-what are you guys doing … "

It was Kyo who spoke up . "Nothing, the damn rat just came to get his dictionary that I borrowed for homework" I watched as he put his old face on, the one that always held so much disgust and anger. The one he had always used when he talked to me. I felt my heart drop. I knew it was for show but it still hurt.

"Maybe you wouldn't have to borrow mine all the time if you stopped loosing yours." I spoke with bitterness before I walked towards the door, briefly glancing at him as I passed Tohru giving him an apologetic gaze before I left downstairs.

* * *

thats all for this chapter , i hope you liked it 3 um review for me ? more chapters coming up and i promise you wont have to wait years for the next one kay~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Hai... and welcome to the final chapter of A rude Awakening. Sorry it took so long once again... ive been having writers block. ;n; please enjoy.. i dont own any of the characters. OOC warning.

* * *

I blushed as i walked down stairs and into the living room, taking my seat at the table were i crossed my legs. Kyo... and.. I.. we touched in such intimate ways... Just thinking about his soft warm lips brushing against my skin again cause my pants to begin to grow tight... I placed my hands in my lap covering my small buldge and let out a deep breath. I set the dictionary on the table and started working on some homework to distract my mind.

IT wasnt long until i heard tohru join me downstairs.. As well as kyo. He focused on my paper and didnt look up. How could I.. That damn cat had me all Flustered. I felt his gaze on me burning into my flesh. I gripped my pencil tightly. Accidently breaking it in half.

Damn that cat... I quickly stood up .  
"excuse me.. " i said quickly before turning and running upstairs into the bathroom running water.. I let out a sigh and looked down at my pants. And slowly began undressing before i slipped into the warm water . My cheeks turned red as i looked down at my hardon.. Slowly with a shaky hand i took it into my hand and started to quickly stroke it trying to relieve some of the ache and tension. I was so absorbed in trying to get some relief i hadnt noticed that the bathroom door had opened and closed... Or that someone.. had slipped into the shower behind me. That was untill i felt warm hands drifting up my sides. I jumped and quickly spun around ready to fend off the pervert who snuck up on me.

"k-kyo..." i said blushing deeply with my hardon still in hand. And gulped .. He slowly approached me and pressed against me holding me to the wall making my legs wobble as our bare skin touched under the warm water.

"yuki." he whispered as he brought his lips to mine kissing me softly and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me closer to himself. I could feel him smile against my lips and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and running my fingers through his orange hair.

"ah... k..yo... " i moaned out as i felt his warm hardened cock rubbing against my own. Kyo tookthe chance and slid his tongue into my mouth and deepened the kiss and earning another soft moan from me. I could feel his hand traveling down my lean back were it then gripped my cheeks. And found its way between them.  
I couldnt help but gasp and arch against him as i felt his finger.. find its way inside of me and hit a spot that made me go limp in pleasure.

"a-ah.. kyo.. w-what was that... do. it again..." I begged holding onto him ight so i wouldnt fall as he secured his other arm around my waist to keep me upright. I could hear him chuckle as he pushed his finger in deeper giving me the sensation once again. Fuck.. it felt to good... i wanted more.

It was almost like kyo could sense it .. it wasnt long until i felt a second finger slide inside of my entrance. and then a third. I was a trembling mess. i could feel my hard on leaking against kyo. I felt like i was going to burst...

A whimper left me lips as i felt the fingers leave me.  
"ah.. no..." i whispered in need. and stared at him wide eyed as he turned me around and pressed his chest against my back. I could feel.. his warm wet tip pressing against my opening. His hands trailed down my back and gently massaged my cheeks before spreading them and prodding at my entrance with his large tip.

"yuki... " he whispered his voice laced with desire.. "are you ready..?"  
I was unable to find my words as i looked back at him. I noticed his cheeks were flushed pink as well and that he was panting. I licked my soft lips and nodded to him. I wanted him.. i needed this.. "y-yes... please.. kyo.."


End file.
